


Close

by Chewkikio_o



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Cute, Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Romance, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chewkikio_o/pseuds/Chewkikio_o
Summary: “When I look into your eyes I freeze”-Han JisungClose
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 4





	1. Contact

Close  
Minsung 

-Present-

“Is there anything wrong?” Jisung spoke into the phone checking the caller ID again  
“Not really I just wanted to talk to you”   
“What” Jisung covered his mouth in shock   
“What What” 

-Past-

“Jisung for the hundredth time the roses go in that box and not this one” Sanha nagged   
“Sorry, I’m not in my right mind today” Jisung sighed 

“Not that you ever are but If you want to talk to someone I’m here” Sanha pat his head and continued organizing the newly opened shop 

“When will Myungjun be here anyways” Jisung asked 

“Soon Enough, He’s been trying to promote his shop all day” Sanha shrugged 

“It is very beautiful by the way”

“We must thank Felix for his ideas” Sanha giggled   
“Felix?”

“Yes, Myungjun asked him for help”   
“I mean Felix has good taste but I didn’t expect it to be THIS good” Jisung looked around the pastel colored panels around the shop decorated with lights and flowers 

“He put his thought into it”   
“Clearly if it looks this pretty”

After helping his friend out at the shop, Jisung roamed around the not-so-busy street (Thank God) to find a place to eat in  
He settled on a small, cozy restaurant that serves hot soup in favor of the cold weather  
While waiting for his food and scrolling through random posts on twitter his phone rang 

“What?”  
“At least greet me you asshole” the person from the other line said with a certain tone  
“Anyways where are you?” 

“At a restaurant”  
“You always are at one I’m not surprised”  
“I never asked you to be” Jisung rolled his eyes   
“Which restaurant?”  
“The one close to Myungjun’s Flower shop”   
“Please don’t come” Jisung added 

“Too bad I will be joining you” Hyunjin said in a teasing tone   
“Not if i leave first” Jisung got up but earned a smack on the head from someone 

“Excuse me- You bitch”   
Hyunjin smiled  
“Did you miss me that much?” Jisung wiped a tear   
“Fuck no but I was bored and You happened to be here” 

“Do you know Lee Minho?” Hyunjin suddenly questioned while eating   
“I don’t”  
“Expected but are you sure?”   
“Why wouldn’t I be sure?” Jisung laughed 

“He said you were so pretty”  
Jisung choked on his food   
“What”  
“Yeah we were talking the other day and he complimented you”  
“How are you so sure it’s me? There are so many Jisungs on campus”  
“He stated that you were ew my best friend and just for your information he said that the day you came in with your ugly yellow sweater messy hair and all”

“My yellow sweater is not ugly and what the fuck he found THAT pretty?”  
“Yeah I know right he needs to get his eyes checked”   
He stuffed a tissue in hyunjins mouth 

“Lee Minho?” Jisung tried thinking about all the times where he was on campus during lunch or any other circumstance that caused him to be there except for his classes( they aren’t much because the garden exists )

Next morning He found Hyunjin, Seungmin and Sanha chatting by the convenience store  
“Good morning” Jisung waved at the three   
They arrived at the garden of their university where people rarely come because they’re actually socializing   
“Give me the bread” Hyunjin told Jisung   
“Where’s the please?”  
“Non-existent”  
“No bread for you”

The next month went by pretty quickly and Jisung found himself involved with someone   
(Actually he involved that person with him but he doesn’t say it)   
It was casual flirting that was slowly becoming something more meaningful

“Jisung getting a mans before any of us was never expected” Felix spoke before choking on the badly self made strawberry smoothie   
“Told you to add more ice cream but you decided to ignore me and yes what about it oh also it’s not official and I don’t think I want it to be”   
“Why?” Seungmin asked cleaning up the mess of the badly self made strawberry smoothie   
“I just don’t think it needs to be labeled at least not yet” That wasn’t a complete lie the only addition would be that Jisung was scared of commitment 

“Hey”   
“Hi-” the guy scanned Jisung before coughing   
“Is there anything wrong?”   
“Not at all”   
Jisung shrugged it off and went on with their date   
He realized the guy was off   
“Will you tell me what’s up with you today?” He asked on the way after the date was over  
“Did you uh have to wear that?” He pointed at the yellow sweater   
“Why?”  
“I wasn’t gonna say anything but it looks ugly”  
“I don’t think it matters what your opinion of my style is” Jisung gave him a smile   
“It does because you look ugly and people were staring”   
“You did not just say that straight to my face”   
“Oh but i did” 

He quickly moved back   
“It’s ugly because your dull ass is boring” He turned away flipping him off  
He made his way to his cousins house for the sleepover while ranting to his friends about this bitch  
“I know how to make you feel better” Hyunjin winked through the screen   
“I will not go on tinder”   
“Not tinder but you just wait you’ll be smiling by the end of the night”

“Do you want some tea?” Younghyun asked his cousin   
“Yeah sure if you want some as well”   
As Younghyun went to make the said drink he received a text 

Hyunjin:  
Here :)  
Contact Attached +010-------

Jisung:  
Who is this?

Hyunjin:  
Wdym who is this It’s me Hyunjin Oh my god do you not have my number saved

Jisung:  
It has been proven that you’re a big dumbass  
I mean who is the owner of the number 

Hyunjin:  
Should’ve worded it better  
It’s Minho

Jisung:  
Oh

Hyunjin:   
Text him whenever you’re comfortable   
He’s nice and also an amazing friend   
A bonus is that he’s clearly interested 

Jisung:  
Thank you

The next week Jisung finds himself back with the asshole   
But it doesn’t feel right, his friends think so as well   
They go to a party, he says he’s coming but he doesn’t   
What Jisung finds out next is also weird 

“Why is he not here?” Jisung heard Hyunjin and the guy’s friend talking holding their drinks  
“He thought Jongho was coming but turns out he’s not”   
“Jongho?”

He ends up texting Minho after a certain fight that occurred with his ex-semi boyfriend   
It ended with more complaints about Jisung and more harsh words being thrown at him

Jisung:  
Hi Mingo  
Minho*

Minho:  
Hello   
Jisung Right?

Jisung:  
Yes  
I’m sorry if this is making you uncomfortable 

Minho:  
Don’t apologise It's fine   
I was expecting a text from you   
Hyunjin told me about you

Jisung:  
That’s good ig

Minho:  
How are you?

Jisung:  
I’m okay   
How about you?

Minho:  
I’m good   
May I ask what you are studying?

Jisung:  
I’m a Music Major  
You?

Minho:   
Performing arts 

They started texting quite often   
Jisung being the one to start most conversations but that wasn’t a problem for any of them   
Minho has somehow also became a venting buddy to Jisung and of course Jisung felt horrible about complaining to Minho   
however , Minho always reminded him that it’s okay   
Sweet texts were always a thing especially when Jiusng would suddenly send Minho a “I’m proud of you” or a “You’re doing well” text   
Minho did contact him a couple of time and that proved to Jisung that Minho just doesn’t text people first often or in general for that matter

One day though Hyunjin arrives to the garden with someone behind him   
“Hi Sungie” Hyunjin waved   
“Hi-” He froze when he looked the person accompanying his friend   
“Hi Jisung” Minho smiled 

It was awkward at first but once the rest joined them the mood slowly changed   
“Jisung did that bitch bother you again?” Seungmin asks   
“No why?”  
“I heard him talking to his friend about you again” Seungmin sighed   
“He’s been doing that for the past month”  
“You don’t have any thoughts of going back to him?” Minho asked  
“Absolutely not he insulted my yellow sweater” Jisung shook his head 

“He was right about that one” Hyunjin laughed   
“ He so was not”   
“The yellow sweater is so cute though” Minho spoke and Jisung stopped functioning for a second   
He froze when he looked into his eyes   
His heart felt weird   
He just felt weird 

“Oh god he found his soulmate” Hyunjin teased  
“Thank you for having immaculate taste” Jisung ignored his feelings as patted Minho’s shoulder 

Minho and Jisung met often at school after that and during rare times Jisung would be normal and not a flustered blushing mess   
Although it wasn’t actual outings or anything, Jisung didn’t mind that or the fact that he was still the one t text first   
He did actually   
It’s been a while of them knowing each other and being close yet Jisung couldn’t help but feel like crap   
“What if he thinks I’m annoying? What if I’m being too much?”   
Those thoughts interrupted his mind daily 

Until the guys made it clear for Jisung that he does in fact have feelings for the said boy   
“You literally Freeze everytime you see him not only that but you look at him with the entire galaxy in your eyes” Felix spoke   
“Gross” Seungmin gagged  
“He always turns red whenever Minho talks to him it’s kinda cute” Sanha said eating his chips   
“It actually is not and It’s just Jisung being disgustingly whipped” Seungmin added again   
“Look at him he’s red again” Hyunjin teased   
“Will you shut your trap? You talk as if you’re not in love with Jeongin” Jisung glared at Hyunjin that cleared his throat

“Yeah but he doesn’t”  
“Who told you so?” Sanha deadpanned   
“He’s clearly not interested” Jisung spoke ignoring the way he felt after that sentence   
“Jisung you know nothing” Sanha exclaimed   
“John snow” Felix came in through the door 

-Present-

The next couple of months repeated the cycle except more heartbreak came in   
He stopped texting Minho   
And He thought he moved on   
But he didn’t and it was obvious by his reaction to the call and the rare texts Minho Sends

“Is there anything wrong?” Jisung spoke into the phone checking the caller ID again  
“Not really I just wanted to talk to you”   
“What” Jisung covered his mouth in shock   
“What What”   
“You never call me” Jisung says weirded out   
“I’m sorry”  
“Don’t be it’s fine I’m not a priority You have other things to do” Jisung said honestly   
“You are a priority”   
“Sure”  
“Jisung I’m serious” Minho said in a strong voice 

The only thing Jisung could think of right now is  
What in fuck is happening?


	2. Coward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can only speak like this  
> Even if I pretend to be bold"  
>  -Han   
>  \- Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me awhile but here it is!  
> I hope you enjoy reading :D

"Oh my god look at the sunset!", Jisung clapped excitedly   
"It's so pretty" He added   
"Just like you" Minho replied earning a shocked look from the boy sitting next to him   
"Me?"   
"Yes you"   
"Thank you handsome"   
"I'm not good at things like that"   
"What getting compliments or other things?" Jisung asked   
"Getting compliments"   
Darn  
"Well get used to it because you'll be getting a lot of them" Jisung smiled   
Minho coughed trying to distract Jisung from his flushed face

It was exam time once again and that meant one thing   
s t r e s s   
Han Jisung was currently sighing out of frustration   
"What's wrong?" He heard MInho's voice over his phone   
"Exams are wrong"   
"It's okay I believe in you Jisung. You can do this bub"   
"I hope so"   
"Can you open your camera for a second?"   
"Now? Are you sure you wanna see me like this?" Jisung spoke flustered  
"I'm pretty sure you look so cute right now"  
"How are you so sure are you stalking me you creep"   
"Jisung"   
"Fine"

"There you go happy?"   
"I was right you do look very cute" He smiled at the boy wrapped up in his blanket   
"Shush"   
"I wanted to give you a hug to make you feel better" Minho got up   
"That's actually so adorable oh my god" Jisung giggled  
"Here you go" Minho hugged the screen   
"Thank you Minho" Jisung smiled softly   
"I did nothing"   
"Yes you did and I love you"   
"I love you more"  
"That's not possible"  
"yes it is"  
"No it's not"

"So you're telling you guys are calling now" Seungmin said sipping on his drink   
"Yeah"  
"Wow so fun" He deadpanned   
"You little shit let me be happy for a bit"  
After a couple of weeks Jisung noticed how Minho was distancing himself   
He did not want to bother him in any way   
"Something is up with you" Sanha held his shoulders   
Jisung started tearing up   
"Oh no baby what's wrong" He pulled him ino a hug   
"Sanha"   
"I feel horrible" 

"He acts all sweet and then acts dry for the next week. It's not like I'm asking much from him but at the same time I shouldn't be so fucking annoying" Jisung sighed  
"Maybe something is up?" Hyunjin questioned   
"Even if there is he won't speak"  
"Did you try talking to him?"   
"No"   
"Then how about you do"   
"No" 

While Jisung was awake in bed he grabbed his phone from the nightstand

Jisung:  
Hey

Minho:  
Hey 

Jisung:  
How are you?

Minho:  
I'm fine wbu?

Jisung:   
I'm okay 

Minho:  
Great

Jisung:  
I'm sorry I don't know why I texted you 

Minho:  
That's okay don't say sorry

Jisung:  
I kinda have to 

Minho:   
No you don't

Jisung:  
I'm still sorry 

Minho:  
Stop apologizing 

"Wow that was an interesting conversation for sure" Hyunjin rolled his eyes  
"Shut up I'm going to the dance practice room" Jisung told his friends   
"He must be extra stressed then" Seungmin spoke up   
Jisung arrived at the practice room and connected his phone to the speaker   
He stretched and started dancing his heart out- that was until the door opened   
"Jisung?" Minho said surprised   
"Oh shit" Jisung mumbled getting onto his feet again  
"I'll be off then" Jisung go his bag and headed towards the door  
"No stay"  
"Please"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your day/night!  
> You're doing well <3

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so obsessed with Close I actually need to stop repeating it so much  
> Excuse what I have written as I am s l e e p d e p r i v e d   
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Have a nice day/night <3


End file.
